


Last Of Us

by lambambs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambambs/pseuds/lambambs
Summary: "They're a fucking monster!! That's not my child!!" I could hear the ringing in my ears as sirens blared, coating the room in red and blue. All i saw was white and the terrified officers broke down the door to the scene. "We're...We're gonna need backup for this-"Stray Kids District 9 AU!, where stray kids/Male!reader are put on a secret military base for those born with supernatural capabilities. Some born with these, some gaining these through intense and gruesome lab testing. They train for military experimentation and defense, but what happens when there's a security breach as they hear the announcement "lockdown!! there's...there's something happening..." . Sick of being the government's puppet, Y/N and Stray Kids decide to escape the base only to find the world a shell or an apocalyptic hell of what it used to be. Your choices define the story. Who will live and who will die? Its up to Y/N as they travel with stray kids on this journey of self discovery and loss.
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on the Archive ^^. This will be an interactive story where you'll be able to make decisions when appeared. It seems like a really cool idea and ill really be trying my best along the way! ✨ Please enjoy and have fun along the way. Also: this story may contain descriptions of violence, and a bit of gore. If this makes you queasy then please click off or proceed with caution.

* * *

> **HELLO. WELCOME TO THE CIA'S DEPARTMENT OF THE SUPERNATURAL AND MILITARY DEFENSE. WHO ARE YOU?**
> 
> **>[I AM: ME.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322845/chapters/53326987)**


	2. How It Must Be.

**CHAPTER 1: >HOW IT MUST BE.**

**> Y/N POV<**

They say the gifted are miracles. That you can either be misunderstood or overly analysed. You can either use your gift to help others or for self indulgence, fighting off man's darkest desires. I managed to run into one of these "gifts". But i wouldn't call it a gift. If its a gift, it'd be an explosive wrapped in unicorn packaging. Honestly, I'd rather have not been given any type of gift. If i didn't have this, maybe my family would've seen me as one of their own. The general always told us that we should look at these "talents" as gifts. He tells us these things yet he locks us in solitary confinement as if we're some type of unpredictable force. I guess we are. But, i cant blame anyone but me for being here...right? How'd i get here? Right. It started in my small town. Everyone knew everyone. It was my home, yet i couldn't find solace.

**> NARRATOR POV<**

_A rainy Monday, April 2034_

"Y/N!, sweetie, can you help me bring these boxes into the kitchen?" (Y/n) looked up from their book that he was gifted last Christmas, slowly climbing up and looking into the mirror. He wore a green frog raincoat with yellow rainboots, his (h/c) hair a bit damp. "Coming, mommy!" He called, his small footsteps echoing through the house filled with boxes. He looked to his mother, smiling with his big (e/c) eyes. She chuckled "here, can you put these over there?" She handed (y/n) a plastic decor she wanted on the table. "Why do you still have that on?" She chuckled. (Y/n) shuffled a bit. "Well...i wanted to go outside and play". "When the storm lets up a bit. How about you look around our new house instead?" (Y/n's) eyes lit up. "Really?? Okay!!" He said as he shot out of his chair and hurried upstairs, mother staring in quiet amusement.

"One....Two....Three...Four...Five windows in this room!!" (Y/n) was now on their 4th room of the house. Father had just recently gotten a raise at his job which allowed the family to move into a bigger and nicer home.

Truthfully, (y/n) was a bit saddened at the news. A new town? New friends? Everything was so unfamiliar. He climbed up onto his bed and looked out the window. He stared at the bot charging station down the street, and at the hovering motorcycle as it flew past. The society was booming with new undiscovered technology, and the unemployment rate was at an all time high due to the machines built to complete even the simplest of tasks. A protest was roaring down the street, a sign reading 'we are building machines to do man made jobs now?? save our society!!' Cops aimed their firearms at the protesters as they continued to riot. (Y/n) climbed down from the window frame as the sound of gunshots went off in the distance. (Y/n) flinched, not understanding what happened. He didn't have time to question it, because the sound of scratching above their hand distracted them from it. He looked up at the ceiling above them, eyes scanning around. They flinched as they heard it again, but this time it sounded like fast footsteps. (Y/n) hesitantly took a step forward, the floor creaking underneath the yellow rainboot. He proceeded to follow the footsteps until a rope slapped them in the face. He flinched and jumped back, before reaching in front of himself. The footsteps had stopped.

They tugged. Nothing. He tugged a second time, a bit harder as a portion of the roof came flying down, as he flew back and fell in shock. Dust flew everywhere and coughing filled the room. (Y/n) slowly worked his way up to his feet, looking up. An attic? He reached his arms out and pulled down the ladder, climbing up into a room with a dark, musty scent. (Y/n) attempted to adjust their eyes to the darkness. He felt around before pulling a chain as the room filled with a dull light. The attic was filled with things that they've never seen before. He traveled around, before picking up a sort of book that read "magazine" on the front. This is a magazine? Magazines were usually just loaded in the memory station in the living room. He flipped through the book, seeing cars with wheels and other strange things. Lost in the book, he was startled to hear a loud bang behind them as they jumped and dropped the book. Hand over his chest, he slowly made their way over to the chest that had recently fallen and was broken open. (Y/n) got down on his knees and shuffled through the objects, seeing a glass figurine.

"A toy?" He mumbled quietly, turning it over and studying it. Quiet whispering sounds came from the object. (Y/n) leaned back in surprise, before raising it to his ear. "Break. Me. Meet....me." Repetitively. (Y/n) didn't understand. Was the toy talking to them? But he didn't want to break it...maybe that's how it works? (Y/n) shook, before lifting his arms over his head and smashing the glass figure on the floor as it shattered to pieces. Almost as if on queue, the lightbulb behind them shattered, filling the room once again with darkness. He jumped, covering his head and trembling. After a few seconds, he slowly looked up to face something he'd never seen before. A ball of sparks...just...floating there. He slowly got up, blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes, astonished by this orb of light. The light reflected off of their tears like galaxies in their eyes as they slowly walked towards it, an arm out. They wanted to touch it. Well, he didn't want to, they felt like he _needed_ to touch it. He was so close he could feel the sparks burning his skin. A gift of light. An unimaginable pain shot through their body, he fell to the floor, convulsing, eyes completely white.

"Y/N?? Y/N!!" His mother frantically called, running up the stairs. A gift of pain. She stopped at the stairs leading up to the attic. "No,, did they find the...no way-" She frantically climbed up the stairs to the attic as her eyes filled with tears at the sight. Their baby, unconscious, eyes a cloudy white on the floor. "Baby?? BABY!!" She called frantically, feeling her child. There's still a pulse. (Y/n's) alive. Her mother contacted the ambulance and everything was a blur after that. (Y/n) woke up in a hospital with fishes painted on the ceiling, he slowly turned his head to see his mother holding their hand, bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation. His mother's eyes filled with joy at the sight of their child's tired eyes. After the encounter with the light in the vase, (y/n) began to show strange behaviors.

Frequent night terrors, things shifting on their own occur, and becoming incredibly sick and frail no matter what they ate. It just never seemed to settle. They had frequent doctor visits to no avail. (Y/n) began to see the world...differently. "Mommy, your lining is grey. You must be sad about something" Their mother sighed. "Sweetie, please stop with all these aura color things...i told you they aren't real." (Y/n) frowned. But mommy, i can see it. You're pretending to be happy. Is it my fault?" Their mother froze, before turning around and touching her child's face.

"Sweetie, no...its never your fault. Its just....you've been so strange lately...ever since i saw you in the attic...you've been so sick...im just scared of losing my baby, that's all." She let out a breathy sigh. (Y/n's) father walked in. "Sweetie...i think you need to see this." The neighbor's dog was in their backyard, dead. "Oh my god..." Their mother said, covering her mouth. Their father shook his head "must've wandered off.." (Y/n) quietly stood behind them. "The doggy's gone?" They mumbled, before stepping down and setting their head on the dog's chest. Still there, but faint. "(Y/N!) GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW-". (Y/n) stared quietly. "Im gonna help the doggy, mommy, see?"

(Y/n) took a deep breath, before closing their eyes, sparks of light flying from their palms. "My God..." His father mumbled as the dog's eyes slowly opened, as it rolled over to its side panting. "What...what the fuck was that??" (Y/n) smiled. "I gave the dog some of me so it could be okay...but...i feel...sleepy." His vision turned blurry as their parents ran towards them, as he fell unconscious.

-

Things became even more strange after that, (y/n) talking to nothing, healing faster than average...""He's a fucking monster!! That's not my child!!" (Y/n's) father bellowed, grabbing them by the hair as he wailed. "Daddy, no!!" Their mother sobbed "sweetie, please!! that's our child, what can you not understand about that!?" "I DIDN'T ASK TO CREATE A FUCKING DEMON!" He bellowed, throwing (y/n) across the room as he slammed against a cabinet, a loud cry followed by fearful sobbing followed afterwards. "MICHAEL, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!?"

The mother screamed, shoving the father. "What will the church think about this?? Why is this demon in my fucking child???" His mother sobbed as their father stormed over, grabbing her by the arm violently. Empty bottles of liquor falling from the counter as she stumbled. "You're on that...that fucking thing's, side??" He shook her violently as she sobbed. "Please!!" (Y/n) trembled, "DADDY, STOP!!" Their dad released their mother as he made his way over to them, sending a violent kick to their side, sending them sliding across the floor.

"If you wont leave my child's body, ill beat you out of it." "FUCKING STOP IT MICHEAL!!" Their mother screamed running towards the father. (Y/n) trembled in fear. His lining was red. A flaming. Bright red mixed with grey. (Y/n) slowly reached his arm out as the red and grey sparks started flying towards them, something they could only see as the lights began to flicker. Their father reached for his throat as if he was being strangled, gasping for air. He looked into the eyes of his child, his child's eyes which were completely white. Its what he saw in his last dying breath, as his lining faded to...nothing. He lied lifeless on the ground as (y/n) slowly rose to his feet, lights still flickering and things flying off shelves. His mother trembled and took a step back. She suffered a silent death. Red and blue flooded the room as (y/n) was pressed against a wall, rocking against a wall, quietly sobbing. The police walked into a destroyed house and the bodies of (y/n's) parents. - "This child...this child has supernatural powers.." A man in a white lab coat mumbled. "I've never seem anything like this before. What a unique ability. Subject has the ability to see the souls of others. They are able to take the soul, therefore killing them or possess others to do their will. Can also heal, but can only heal by giving them so much of their own soul, or else they can die in the process. I think they'd be the perfect fit for...district 9."

**> PRESENT Y/N POV< **

"SUBJECT 8!!" I quickly shot my head up, back in reality. I silently stepped forward in my all white attire, as the nurse, a bit aggressively, shoved my sleeve up and took out a needle filled with glowing purple liquid. "You know the deal-" i interrupted "recharges the data chip so we can track you, might burn a bit but if you stay still it'll go by in a flash, blah blah. Yeah, i know." She smiled faintly as she tied a piece of ribbon around my arm, making the chip poke up. My eyes studied my color devoid surroundings. Filled with maybe over 1,000 other young adults dressed in all white, a number on their front to locate them, all in neat, straight lines. There was no choice, no emotion.

Train, Learn, Eat, Sleep if you're able. We have our daily health checks. I jumped as commotion broke out as a girl with dark brown hair broke into a sprint, heading to the exit. She was gunned down in the process. The white wall now stained with splashes of red. The air was now uneasy. I grit my teeth as the nurse shot the liquid into the chip, a burning sensation filling my core. "Alright, done." I swallowed quietly. "Can we ever...leave?" The nurse stared. "You know you cant. What an obvious question. You all are to stay here, where we know we can keep things safe. That's how it must be."


	3. PROJECT: STRAY KIDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in a while! i've been super super busy recently with my studies. this chapter also took a bit longer to plan through, i hope you like it!!

_**“There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be...”** _   
_**― John Lennon** _

12:03 AM; CIA HEADQUARTERS, BANG CHAN P.O.V...

_I woke up in a cold sweat this morning.....I...I keep seeing her...the same thing happens in every dream, this woman in dark clothing tells me that i should...leave this place? That everything is not what it seems...that we are closer to the end than I think. And then I see this strange boy that I don't recognize...And blaring red lights...._

I sighed and closed my book, running a hand through my curly hair as I attempted to adjust my eyes to the darkness. I leaned forward a bit, squinting into the glass of the clock on the opposite wall that was protected by metal bars. "12:03...8 hours early." Honestly, this wasn't anything new for me, I've always had trouble with sleeping. In fact, tonight was one of those rare nights where I fell asleep earlier than usual. It's a little weird that I've been waking up at the same time for the past three nights...with that same strange dream. It doesn't make sense. My eyes wandered over to the blinking red light in the corner of my room. The security camera was on as usual, observing every move I make for documentation. I sighed and pushed myself to the side of my bed, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms. "We have meeting soon. I guess I'll just shower and move on from there." I begrudgingly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes. White t-shirt, white button up shirt, white pants, white socks....very simple. Very correlated. They have a thing for lack of color. No distractions guarantee peace of mind, or so they say. 

I kicked my pajamas off and climbed into the shower checking my arm for chip damage. "Looks alright. A red circle where it's located, no swelling, no sign of infection." After washing my hair and getting dressed, I wiped off the mirror's fog and stared into the mirror. My wet black hair sagged over my eyes as I noticed dark bags under my eyes. "Fuck, they're gonna be pissed.." I sighed, before beginning to straighten my hair. Dress code. White clothes, hair neutral colors. Clean, blank face. Any sign of imperfection or sign that you decided to break code: punishment. Harsh, extra hours of training, water torture, or even the dreaded nightmare injection. A cloudy grey fluid is injected into a vein in the neck which will cause the person to lose consciousness and have to deal with their worst fears. It's rumored that people don't even come back the same..just...blank. That punishment is usually for the worst of the worst, tough. For people who try to escape..they're called rebels. Nobody knows what happens to them, really. We're told by the heads that they are found and dealt with accordingly, but a lot of subjects don't believe that. There's even rumored to be a "safe haven" for people like us. That sounds a bit far fetched to me, though. The lab is the best we have. I sighed and climbed into bed and closed my eyes. Maybe I can squeeze in a few extra hours. 

8:03 AM

The bell blared in my ears as I jolted awake, eyes shooting around in a panicked frenzy. I took a deep breath after glancing at the clock. "Oh yeah, breakfast and meeting." I quickly pushed myself out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair to make sure it was straightened, before stepping out of my doorway and standing in position. Felix was already out as he glanced at me, quickly sneaking a quiet smile before going blank again as the person assigned to chip scanning grabbed his arm, rolling his sleeve up. I looked at the person who was assigned today. It was a boy I didn't recognize. He had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. He had fairly long eyelashes and a bit of a quiet demeanor. He seemed familiar...I haven't seen him around this district before..he must be new...then where else could I have seen him? I glanced at Felix, his eyes were fixated on the newcomer. He _was_ a bit good looking..who was he? _'shit, what am I thinking? I need to focus.'_ After the male checked in Felix, he moved down to the next in line, me. Felix's eyes followed him. I held my arm out as he silently rolled up my sleeve and took out the chip scanner. I watched quietly, but he must've noticed because he glanced up at me, holding my stare. I swallowed. His stare didn't waver. He then quietly squeezed my arm as I felt a surge of energy. I jolted and yanked my arm back as he quietly moved onto the next person. Strange..it felt as if I slept an entire night. I felt under my eyes...my eye bags were gone. "holy shit.." I mumbled. He must've noticed how tired I looked. So..that must be part of his talent..so that's why he was sent here. Felix noticed as his eyes jolted between me and the newcomer, confusion dusted his glance. " _I'll tell you later."_ I sent to him in a quiet brainwave. He jumped. " _geez, i told you to warn me before you use that shit!!"_

_"Sorry.."_

We began to file up in a straight line, as we were assigned a number. The number was the table we were chosen to sit at for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, It' s a sort of social experiment to see how some subjects react to the other. 

10:05 AM

We excitedly began to head towards our classrooms. It's the highlight of my day because I get to be myself, and be around the people I care about the most. I walked in to see Changbin and Felix excitedly having a conversation, as Han napped in the back and Minho quietly played with his fingers in the seat next to him. Jeongin drew on the board. Hyunjin smiled as he quietly watched Jeongin, Woojin chatting it up with Changbin and Felix and Seungmin listening. "hey guys!" I said with a bit more energy than usual. Han slowly sat up and waved drowsily as Changbin smirked in slight amusement. "Woah, you're loaded with energy today, did you actually sleep?" I suddenly remembered the boy I saw from earlier. I bit my lip a bit nervously as I playfully punched Changbin's shoulder. "Pfft, don't worry about it. Did you do well during the fitness tests?" Changbin smiled a cocky grin as he placed his arms behind his head. "Well, I dont mean to brag but-" "-he did terribly" Felix interrupted, Changbins face flooding with pink. "Dude, seriously??-" I laughed as they bickered. It felt like it was the nine of us against the world. The last thing I'd ever expect was for our world to come crashing down so soon.

The door slammed open as we all turned to see who was entering. "good morning profess-oh?" Jeongin started as he saw a boy with (h/c) hair slowly step up from behind.

He kept his eyes glued to the ground as Jeongin tilted his head in curiosity. Professor smiled and pushed his glasses up as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "good morning everyone." Good mornings chanted throughout the room. Professor smiled warmly at the newcomer "I want you to welcome the newest member of your unit. Now that we have all 10 composed, the unit is complete." He looked at the boy. "Go on, tell them your name." The boy's (e/c) eyes darted around the room in slight anxiousness as he held his index and middle finger with his free hand. "(y/n).." He said quietly. The professor patted his shoulders "a little louder." "(y/n)." He said, his eyes scanning the faces of everyone. Jeongin smiled "hello, (y/n). Im Jeongin, i hope we can be friends. I'm the youngest here." He patted Hyunjin's shoulder in an effort to get him to introduce himself as well. "I'm Hyu_" "-Felix." our eyes darted over as Felix was standing up. His face slowly pooled with red as he realized what he did. "O-oh. Sorry Hyunjin. I'm Felix..if you remember me from earlier? Lee Felix." (y/n) and Felix held eye contact for a hot second, before he slowly looked to the side, cheeks a pale pink. "y-yeah..i remember you. good morning Felix." Felix smiled, eyes not peeling away from (y/n) Changbin noticed as he sucked his teeth with a bit of jealousy. Hyunjin butted back in. "I'm Hyunjin. Welcome." Seungmin crossed his arms "Seungmin." Changbin nodded "I'm Changbin, nice to meet you." Woojin waved kindly. "I'm Woojin, and this is Han." Han replied with a loud snore. Minho smiled gently "I'm Minho." His eyes finally landed on me, as the memory from earlier went through my mind again. He stared, before smiling comfortably. "Did you sleep well?" I coughed, eyes adverting "Yup. mhm. yeah i'm,,,Chan, or Chris, or,,,, something-UHM I mean, whatever you want." I coughed into my hand again, cheeks pink as I avoided eye contact. (Y/n) smiled as he stifled a laugh. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add a lil bit of fluff this chapter bc last chapter was kinda emo. ANYWAYS you guys'll be making decisons next chapter so think over your interactions with everyone today. can you make a good impression?


End file.
